Mi niña
by PaMel
Summary: Nessie y Jacob son amigos. Él la ama pero ella está confundida. ¿Se atreverá, él a decirle la verdad?, ¿Nessie lo aceptará? o derepente ella prefiere a...
1. sentimientos

**Capítulo I:****SENTIMIENTOS**

P.V de Jacob:

Sus ojos eran iguales a los de la persona que ame. Tan pequeña, pero hermosa, frágil, bella. No sé cómo ni por qué pero cada vez que la miro el fuego que hay dentro de mí arde, pero no es un ardor que quema sino que me hace sentir vivo. Cada minuto a su lado es…

-¡Hey Jacob, despierta! –me interrumpió Renesmée– Tenemos que ir al instituto.

Desde que Bella y Edward se fueron de segunda Luna de Miel a Isla Esme Charlie y yo nos turnamos para cuidar a la pequeña Nessie. Vamos juntos al instituto, hacemos las tareas juntos. Obviamente conozco a todos sus amigos.

Renesmée aparenta ser dos años menor que yo, pero sigue creciendo aunque mucho más lento. Según Carlisle crecerá hasta parecer de diecinueve o veinte años y de ahí se detendrá.

Como todos los días fuimos juntos al instituto. La deje en la puerta de su clase dándole un apasionado beso en la frente y diciéndole que se cuide.

Al terminar mis clases fui a recogerla en la puerta del gimnasio, pues esa era su última clase del viernes y caminamos juntos hasta su carro el Mercedes S600, el primer carro de Bella. Mientras nos dirigíamos comenzamos a hablar de cómo nos fue en el instituto. Cuando llegamos Billy y Charlie nos esperaban en la puerta.

-¡Abuelo! –le dijo abrazándolo- que bueno que estés aquí.

-Si mi pequeña vine a tráeles un poco de la pesca de hoy –luego dirigió la mirada hacia mí- ¡Ah!, hola Jacob.

-Hola Charlie, hola papá –le respondí mientras entraba a la casa siguiendo a Renesmée que había entrado a la cocina para poner los pescados en la congeladora.

-Y ¿Cómo les fue en el instituto? –nos preguntó Charlie.

-Bien –respondió Nessie– el lunes llegan unos chicos nuevos a mi clase y lamentablemente de todo el comité yo voy a tener que guiarlo por todo el instituto –gruñó.

-Eso no me contaste Nessie –le refuté.

-_Sorry_ Jake, es que no es muy importante.

-Bueno no importa, más tarde me lo contarás.

-Jacob –intervino Billy- deja de reclamarle a Nessie que AÚN no eres su novio.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo que AÚN?!, ¡¿Cómo que mi novio?! –chilló Renesmée. Charlie miró con cara de desaprobación a Billy.

-No nada Nessie, tonterías de Billy, como siempre –agarré su mano y nos dirigimos a cambiarnos de ropa mientras fulminaba a mi padre con la mirada

Nessie entró a mi cuarto a cambiarse y yo me fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras me cambiaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Billy. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso enfrente de Nessie? Después de cazar iba a tener una serie conversación con él. Terminé de cambiarme y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Nessie estaba sentada al borde de mi cama con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Me sorprendí al verla así y me dirigí hacia ella, me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé su cara muy suavemente con mis manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Nessie, mi niña, ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me miró y deslizó suave y lentamente sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y se apretó contra mi cuerpo. Me quedé rígido tratando de controlar mis emociones e incliné lentamente mi cabeza hacia sus rizos y escuché casi como un susurro del viento: "Te quiero". Me sorprendió oírlo porque era la primera vez que lo decía, pero no era igual a lo que yo sentía. Ella me quería, pero yo la amaba.

-Yo también te quiero Nessie –le respondí.

Lentamente me alejé un poco de ella y su rostro estuvo a unos escasos centímetros del mío. Levantó el brazo extendiendo sus dedos largos pálidos hacia mi rostro. Me mostró todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos: Cuando me vio por primera vez con esos ojitos que me cautivaron, cuando fuimos a cazar juntos, cuando los Vulturius llegaron y se la querían llevar y ella estaba montada sobre mí, cuando me mordió y cuando por primera vez me dijo "Te quiero". En ese momento me tambaleé hacia atrás, pero antes caer, sus manos frías suaves me cogieron por la muñeca. Como yo era más fuerte que Renesmée, los dos terminamos en el suelo, ella encima de mí. Se escuchó un estruendoso ruido, pero nos quedamos inmóviles, viéndonos el uno al otro. No me di cuenta en qué momento Billy y Charlie abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto porque estaba perdido en su hermosa mirada. Volteé la mirada y Charlie y Billy estaban parados en la puerta mirándonos boquiabiertos y atónitos.

-¡Uy! Creo que interrumpimos algo importante –dijo Billy.

-Este…, no, no, solo nos caímos eso es todo –le respondió Renesmée levantándose ruborizada. Charlie me miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Nessie.

-Tu madre llamó y me dijo que hoy por la noche vuelven. Quiere que llames a los Cullen para que te lleven al aeropuerto.

-Yo la puedo llevar –dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Gracias, Jacob, pero estoy seguro que los Cullen la llevarán –me dijo Charlie rápidamente.

-Abuelito, en todo caso Jake puede acompañarnos.

-Claro que te acompañaré Nessie –le dije guiñándole el ojo. El estómago me rugió pidiéndome comida– Bueno, vamos a comer.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya me dio mucha hambre –dijo Nessie dirigiendo la mirada hacia Charlie y mostrándole una sonrisa con sus dientes perfectos y afilados. Charlie se quedó paralizado pero rompió a reír y corrió a abrazarlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos a lo profundo del bosque.

Me transformé para poder seguirle el paso, ella encontró una manada de venados y con suma delicadeza los atrapó por el cuello. Mientras nos alimentábamos yo no podía dejar de verla. Era tan tierna, tan delicada, su piel era tan suave y frágil. Cuando terminamos de cazar, volvimos a mi casa tomó el teléfono y llamó a los Cullen.

-¿Alice? –dijo mientras al otro lado de la línea le respondían.

-Mi mamá llamó a Charlie y le dijo que me diga que te llame para que me lleves al aeropuerto –la miré y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, me dio una sonrisa y o le devolví con otra– Jacob va a acompañarnos.

Esperó la respuesta y contestó con unos cuantos hum, ajás, y unas cuantas risas. Mientras ella hablaba yo pensaba en ella, en lo linda y tierna que es, en el comentario fuera de lugar de Billy y en esas dos palabras que me hicieron tan feliz. Aunque sabía que solo me quería como un amigo, avivaba la esperanza de que en algún momento ese simple te quiero se convirtiera en un te amo, te extraño, te necesito, que era todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Mi mayor deseo era que en ese momento entrara corriendo y me digiera que me amaba y así yo podría confesarle todo mi amor. Cuando terminó de hablar se dirigió hacia el sillón y se recostó a mi lado. Yo la abracé como si no la hubiese visto hace años. Suavemente deslicé mis dedos por su cabello y lo acaricié al igual que a sus mejillas rosados. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, luego ella alzó la mirada y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Se quedó así y luego añadió:

-Jacob, eres muy simpático –me quedé boquiabierto y perplejo.

-¿Realmente lo crees, Nessie? –le respondí.

-Claro que si, tonto –me dijo abrazándome y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho – y por eso no entiendo cómo estás solo.

-No estoy solo Nessie te tengo a ti.

-Yo hablo de una chica que sea tu novia y que te ame.

-¿Tu no me amas? –le pregunté pero al mismo tiempo me arrepentí.

-Ah, este ¿yo?

-Si Nessie ¿Tu no me amas? -le volví a preguntar acercándome a su rostro.

Ella me miró con unos ojos de incertidumbre y confusión. En ese momento Billy pasó por detrás del sillón y al encontrarnos abrazados y muy juntos me golpeó la nuca. Renesmée la miró confusa y en mi mente agradecía a mi padre pues estaba seguro de que si hubiera pasado un minuto más yo habría tomado su cara con mis manos y la hubiera besado hasta que alguien me detuviese. Billy tomó de la mano a Nessie y le dijo que se cambiará porque los Cullen estaban a punto de llegar. Nessie entró a mi cuarto y Billy se sentó a mi lado y volteó a mirarme. Tenía la cara endurecida.

-Jacob, tienes que controlarte -me dijo con voz áspera– No estás cien por ciento seguro de que ella te ama. Por ahora te ve como a un hermano, pero tienes que darle tiempo y no apresurar las cosas.

-Sí, tienes razón, es que a veces no puedo – dije escondiendo mi rostro con mis manos – Es muy difícil. Quiero que ella siente lo que yo siento por ella. Quiero que me ame, que cuando me vea sienta que soy para ella quiero que…

En ese momento escuché el motor del Porsche de Alice.

-Y Charlie, ¿se fue? –le pregunté a Billy dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Si justo después de que ustedes se fueron a cazar –me respondió y luego Renesmée pasó como un rayo dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¡Alice! –le gritó Nessie, se abalanzó saber ella y se la comió a besos, luego se dirigió a Emmett- ¡Emmett! –y a él también se lo comió a besos. Yo la miré y luego miré a Emmett. Me sentí un poco celoso y creo que él se dio cuenta.

-Qué pasa Jacob, ¿estás celoso? ja, ja. Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo tengo a Rosalie, tú te puedes quedar con Nessie., ja, ja –Nessie lo miro con ojos de plato, luego se convirtieron en ojos de furia.

-Alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –siguió Nessie- Jacob, no soy tonta, desde hace días me estas insinuando cosas y hoy cuando estábamos sentados en el mueble y me preguntaste eso me miraste con unos ojos de…

-¡Uy!, estaban juntitos y que te pregunto -dijo Emmett alzando las cejas dos veces rápidamente.

-¡Emmett cállate! -gruñí, luego mire a Nessie- Nessie termina la oración

-¡No! -gruñó

-¿Por qué no?

-No…, no…, no –tartamudeo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo explicarlo, ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que sentí. -me quede paralizado cuando dijo eso. Emmett y Alice intercambiaron miradas. ¿Acaso Nessie me amaba?, ¿Acaso ella sintió algo especial cuando estábamos en el mueble? Espere un momento para ordenar mis ideas y luego tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le pregunté:

-Nessie ¿Qué sientes por mí? -se quedó en silencio y luego añadió:

-Jacob, la verdad es que no se.

-¡¿Cómo no puedes saber?! -grité y la solté.

-Es que a veces eres como un hermano. Otras como un amigo, pero otras, como hoy cuando me caí encima de ti… siento que quieres ser algo más y yo… -suspiró- estoy confundida porque no sé lo que quiero -tomé con mi mano derecha su cintura y con la izquierda su rostro…

-¡Bieen Jacob! -añadió Emmett alzando las cejas. Nessie se ruborizo y se alejo de mí.

-¡Emmett! ¡Cierra la boca! -le grite, luego mire a Nessie- Nessie, tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Necesitó decirte algo muy importante.

-Está bien, pero ahora no -me respondió.

-Nessie esto es muy importante.

-¡Ya te dije que ahora no, Jacob! -gruñó Nessie. En ese momento Rosalie salió del carro. Le hizo una seña a Alice para que Renesmée se suba al auto.

-Nessie, ya vámonos, sube al auto -le dijo Alice a Nessie, Rosalie se dirigió a mí y escuché un bufido de Emmett.

-Ten mucho cuidado con ella _chucho -_me dijo con voz amenazante.

-Está bien rubita. Pero no te creas su mamá porque no lo eres -me fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a su auto.

-Ya entra al auto, perro -me dijo. Ella se fue a su auto y yo entre al auto de Nessie. Emmett iba al volante y Alice estaba en el copiloto. Los dos carros arrancaron y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. En el camino no hablamos del tema. Solo unas cuantas veces Nessie se ruborizo por las indirectas de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos dirigimos al panel de control. El avión de Bella ya había llegado y los pasajeros estaban desembarcando, nos quedamos en silencio y Alice dijo.

-Jasper te acuerdas cuando Bella se escapó porque la engaño James.

-Sí, Edward estaba llegando y la salvó de él -respondió mostrando una cara de preocupación.

-¿Quién es James? -pregunto Nessie preocupada. No me pude contener y la abracé. Le di un beso en la frente y me aleje dulcemente de ella.

-Jacob tu no pierdes ni una oportunidad ¿no? -dijo Emmett. Le gruñí y Nessie se ruborizo.

En ese momento los pasajeros del avión de Bella ya habían comenzado a salir. Edward y Bella fueron los últimos en salir. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y él le cogía por la cintura. Cuando la vi me acordé de todo lo que vivimos. La primera vez que la besé. La segunda vez cuando me devolvió el beso. Me estremecí y me entró el deseo de correr y abrazarla pero abracé a Nessie. En ese momento comprendí el amor que Nessie sentía por mí, era el mismo que yo sentía por Bella.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje? –preguntó Alice.

-Mejor dicho –añadió Emmett- ¿Cuántas camas rompieron? –todos nos reímos menos ellos y Nessie, que se ruborizó.

-Puedes callarte –gruñó Edward

-¡Uy! Tan mal les fue ja, ja, ja Nessie mostró una cara de incomodidad y yo enfurecí.

-¡Emmett cállate, no ves que mi niña está incomoda con tus comentarios!

-¿Tu niña? –bufó

-Sí, mi niña –le respondí. Bella me miró con cara de terror y luego le preguntó bien bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara, si es que Renesmée ya sabía sobre mi amor. Edward me miró y probablemente haya estado hurgando en mi mente. Volteó a ver a Bella y le negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno vámonos, Jake cuida bien a "tu niña" –dijo Emmett y esas dos últimas palabras las dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Ya cállate Emmett –le dije mientras tomaba a Nessie por la mano y nos dirigíamos hacia su carro. Rosalie rompió a reír y añadió:

-Creo que se está poniendo de moda callar a Emmett- Emmett la miró y ella le guiñó el ojo y le dio un beso.

_Qué asco, nunca había visto a la rubita y al fortachón besándose. _Edward se rió en voz alta, seguro estuvo hurgando en mi mente como siempre. Salimos del aeropuerto y en el Mercedes subimos Edward, Bella, Nessie y yo. Edward iba al volante lo cual era un fastidio para mí por su fascinación de manejar a más de 120. _Algún día de estos se iba a chocar. _

-No lo creo Jacob, toda mi vida he manejado así y nunca he chocado un solo carro.

-Siempre hay una primera vez –le respondí

Durante el corto recorrido a casa de los Cullen, Nessie siguió contándome de los chicos nuevos del instituto. Yo no había escuchado ni un solo rumor sobre elllos. Al llegar a "casa" Nessie se había quedado dormida en mi regazo. Edward salió del coche y se dirigió adentro de la casa con Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Bella salió última del carro y abrió la puerta trasera, luego extendió los brazos.

-Jacob, dámela –Bella se acercó y yo abracé fuertemente a Nessie de un modo protector. Bella se quedó mirándome- Jake tú la has tenido todos estos días, ya dámela.

-Ya pero ten cuidado con que se despierte le dije mientras le entregaba a Nessie.

-Jacob, creo que la mamá soy yo, ¿no?

-Lo sé, lo siento… mañana vuelvo.

-No Jacob

-¡¿Por qué no?! –le grité y Nessie se movió en su brazos.

-¡Shh!, mañana Edward quiere llevar a Nessie a pasear. V a ser un paseo en familia.

-Bueno está bien, ¿pero puedo ir con ustedes? –pregunté.

-Jake. Va a ser un paseo familiar, solo los tres, ¿ok? El lunes ella estará contigo para ir al instituto.

Dos días sin Nessie, un infierno, el máximo tiempo que yo había pasado sin su compañía era el periodo de nuestras clases, porque cuando sonaba el timbre salía rápido para encontrarme con ella. O cuando se quedaba en la casa de Charlie yo me quedaba hasta tarde y luego entraba por su ventana sin que se dé cuenta. Estaba seguro que esos dos días serían los más largos de toda mi vida.

-Está bien –le dije refunfuñando.

-Jacob una pregunta, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? –su pregunta me sobresaltó. Miré a Nessie, estaba en los brazos de la persona que hace un tiempo amé.

-Antes de ir a recogerlos se lo iba a decir pero me dijo que mejor después hablábamos. Así que se lo diré el lunes en el instituto.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres esperar más tiempo?

-Bella entiéndeme, ya no puedo más con esto. Todos estos días han pasado cosas co...

-¿Cosas? –me interrumpió.

-A veces me acerco mucho a ella y me es difícil contener mis emociones.

-¡¿La has besado?! –me preguntó casi gritando. Nessie se movió pero después volvió a su posición inicial y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Aún no –dije haciendo énfasis a la palabra AÚN.

-Jacob, ten cuidado con ella, es mi hija y es pequeña.

-No creo que sea tan pequeña.

-Literalmente hablando si lo es –me respondió.

-Bella, sabes que ella es muy madura para su edad. Ahora parece una chica de diecisiete años y tú la sigues tratando como a un bebé de un año.

-Bueno no cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué cosas han pasado?

Le conté todo lo que pasó ese día. No podía creer lo franco que era con ella. Le dije todo lo que sentí cuando Nessie me dijo "te quiero". Pero no me creyó.

-¿Estás seguro de que dijo eso?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero la verdad no era lo que yo quería escuchar.

-Querías que ella te diga que te amaba, ¿verdad?

-Si –admití- pero en ese momento te juro que estaba tan… tan emocionado, tan eufórico. No sé como describirlo.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –me preguntó.

-Después me tocó la mejilla y me mostró todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos.

-Creo que fue toda su vida –me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ja, ja, ja –me reí y luego retomé la conversación- cuando termino de decir "te quiero" me tambaleé pero ella trató de sujetarme y los dos terminamos en el suelo.

-¿Qué hizo ella?

-Nada y eso fue lo que me pareció raro. Ella no hizo nada. Se quedó quieta encima mío. Me miraba con unos ojos que no podía comprender, pero no hacía nada.

-Tal vez este confundida.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensé, pero tú crees que ella…

-¿Te ame?

-Si –le respondí, aunque creo que mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Solo Edward te puede decir lo que ella piensa. Pero creo que ahora está confundida por el comentario de Billy y por lo que haces.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hago?

-Te acercas mucho a ella.

-Sí, bueno es que a veces no puedo controlarme y… -en ese momento se escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta de la casa y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Era Edward.

-Jacob, ya es muy tarde –miré al cielo y era verdad había perdido la ración del tiempo, ya era muy tarde- Creo que deberías irte.

_Eso quisieras, _pensé.

-Es lo mejor, Jacob –lo miré con cara de pocos amigos pero tenía razón, ya era muy tarde.

Abracé a Bella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego miré a Nessie. Volvieron a mí mente todos los momentos juntos. Me estremecí y Edward me miró con cara de desaprobación y yo le respondí con una sonrisa burlona. Me di la vuelta y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Luego caminé hasta mi casa, así tendría más tiempo para pensar como le diría a Nessie que la amaba, que vivía por ella. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa. Todos estaban durmiendo. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Estaba desorientado impaciente. ¿Cómo le diría a Nessie que la amaba? No sé en qué momento apareció. Estaba frente mío. Tenía puesto un pantalón escocés de colores negro y gris y un saco negro de cuello ancho. Sus rizos bien definidos pero naturales volaban con el viento. Me miró y me abrazó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me preguntó qué era lo que tenía que decirle. Me puse nervioso, temblaba como una hoja en una tormenta, no podía contenerme. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Había practicado millones de veces decirle que la amaba, pero en ese momento no me salía ni una sola palabra. Me acerqué tomé su mano y la llevé hasta la sala. La solté y comencé a caminar. Mientras me movía de un lado a otro escuché sus pasos atrás de los míos y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi brazo. A garró muñeca y apareció delante mío, muy cerca. Alcé mi mano derecha y acaricié su mejilla. Luego con la mano izquierda tomé su cintura y la aproximé aún más a mí. Su rostro estaba muy cerca al mío. Podía sentir su respiración agitada rozar mi barbilla. Miré sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije "te quiero". Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Al decirle que la quería mis labios rozaron los suyos. Nos quedamos en esa posición por unos segundos. Luego ella se acercó aún más a mí apretó sus labios contra los míos al igual que yo sobre los suyos. Sentí como sus brazos se enroscaban en mi cuello y se aferró aún más a mí. Volví a presionar sus labios sobre los míos uno, dos, tres veces y escuché que susurró "te amo" mientras me besaba. Luego apoyó su rostro a mi pecho y besé sus rizos. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos y luego alcé su rostro en dirección al mío y volví a besarla con más fuerza y ella no se quejó. Fue un beso apasionado, ardiente, y en eso oí que Billy me llamó. Tan inoportuno como siempre. No le hice caso y seguí besando a Nessie. Grité mi nombre varias veces hasta que me separó de ella y sentí agua sobre mí. Desperté. Me senté raídamente y vi a Billy con un vaso en la mano izquierda y con una almohada en la derecha. Comprendí que todo era un sueño. La Nessie de mis sueños estaba en la mano derecha de Billy, la almohada. Me levanté y me di cuenta que a era tarde.

-Jacob, ¿vamos a pescar? –me preguntó Billy.

-Bueno –respondí, así tendría más tiempo para pensar. Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Escuché llegar a Charlie y fui a saludarlo.

-Si… -nos dirigimos a la puerta donde estaba Billy y salimos los tres de pesca.

Durante toda la tarde me pasé pensando en cómo le diría que la amaba. Antes del instituto, en el almuerzo o al final. Que le diría, te quiero no porque ella también me quería y no era exactamente lo que yo sentía. Te amo, te extraño, te necesito eso representaba mejor lo que yo sentía. Lo peor de todo, su respuesta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿Qué me diría?, ¿Seguiría siendo mi amiga o sería algo más que solo mi amiga? El tiempo pasó lentamente. De repente llegó a mi mente una idea. Necesitaba ir a Port-Angels para comprarle algo a Nessie, ¿pero qué? Un vestido, no muy Alice, un estéreo, no muy Rosalie, un CD, no muy Edward. Pero de repente tuve una idea. Quería algo que demostrara mis sentimientos, mi amor por ella, algo que mostrara todos lo momentos vividos, todo lo que sentía al verla, ese ardor que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Un álbum de fotos. Tenía muchas fotos con ella aunque no reveladas. Tenía que ir a Port-Angels a revelarlas. El resto del día me quedé pensando en ella y traté de recordar todas las fotos que teníamos juntos. Cuando volví a mi casa ya era de noche. Cené con Billy y Charlie, lo que habíamos pescado. Cuando Charlie se fue fui a acostarme a mi cuarto pero solo pensaba en Nessie, en su reacción al saber que la amaba. No podía dormir. Cuando al fin me quedé dormido tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé lo mismo que la noche anterior, con Nessie, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarle en la sala alguien entró, no sé quien era pero por donde caminaba se volvía oscuro y solo llegué a ver su sombra. Era un chico alto al parecer, miré a Nessie y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos fijamente puestos en él. Levanté la mirada y los ojos de la sombra. Eran dorados. Demostraban una llama, fuego en el fondo. Su mirada y la de Nessie estaban juntas. Vi a Nessie, sus ojos eran distintos reflejaban lo mismo que los de la sombra, pero de una forma más intensa y en el fondo logré ver amor y pasión. La sujeté pero me venció y se aproximó a la sombra. Yo la llamaba con desesperación pero no me hacía caso. La sombra estiró la mano y pude verla, era pálida. Nessie la tomó y se adentró a la parte oscura de la sala con la sombra. Me desperté nervioso, no podía entender mi sueño. Me quedé pensando unos minutos sin hallarle respuesta y luego me acordé que tenía que ir a Port-Angels. Fui a desayunar con Billy y luego me cambié para ir a Port-Angels. Me dirigí al garaje y saqué mi moto y conduje hasta Port-Angels. Primero entré a una tienda para revelar las fotos. Eran como 100. Me dijeron que regresara en un par de horas. Busqué el álbum en seis tiendas diferentes. No encontré ninguno que me gustara lo suficiente o expresara lo que sentía por Ness. Regresé después de almorzar a la tienda donde dejé revelando las fotos. Ya estaban listas. La señorita fue a sacar las fotos. En eso levanté mi cara y miré un álbum de color blanco con el borde y unas flores de color morado. Tenía escrito con letras fucsias: "Por siempre juntos, mi niña". Era eso lo que quería decirle. La señorita salió con un paquete de fotos.

-Bueno aquí están, son 115 fotos.

-Está bien, ¿me puedes mostrar ese álbum blanco? –y lo señalé.

-Claro –respondió muy amablemente y lo trajo. Lo tomé y luego añadió.

-Su novia es muy bonita. Estoy segura que le gustará este álbum.

-Gracias –respondí. Preferí no explicarle que Nessie no era mi novia porque pronto lo sería.

Compré el álbum y pagué las fotos. Regresé a mi casa y llegué cuando el sol se estaba ocultando. Guardé mi moto y puse todas las fotos en el álbum. Cuando terminé fui a cenar con Billy. Después fui a mi habitación. Cuando estaba en la puerta un viento frío me sorprendió. Me senté en la punta de la cama y me acordé de mi sueño con la sombra. Me estremecí. Me eché en la cama, pero no podía dormir, tenía miedo a su respuesta. No sabía si soportaría su rechazo. Me quedé dormido pero con un temor no solo a su respuesta, sino que tenía el presentimiento de que algo o tal vez alguien malo llegaría nuestras vidas.


	2. Los nuevos

**Capítulo II: LOS NUEVOS**

Me desperté inquieto acababa de tener el mismo sueño con Nessie y la sombra. Salí rápidamente de la cama y fui a bañarme, me arreglé el cabello, el cual estaba corto, y me cambié. Estaba listo, nervioso. Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Jacob, soy Bella.

-Hola Bella, ¿Nessie está bien? -respondí inmediatamente.

-Si, no te preocupes. Quería decirte que hoy Edward y yo la llevaremos al institutoo -me dijo.

-¡ah…! Está bien -dije de forma negativa. Me quedé callado.

-Jake ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy Bella.

-Jacob ¿puedes recogerla y traerla a casa? -preguntó

-Claro -añadí de prisa

-Gracias Jake

-Ok Bella no te preocupes -colgamos al mismo tiempo el teléfono.

Me di prisa en ir al instituto para poder hablar con Nessie al inicio y así ella tendría una respuesta para mí en la salida, pero ni siquiera pude verla, porque llegué tarde. Dejé el álbum de fotos en mi _locker _y me dirigí a mi primera clase del lunes, Química.

Estábamos en el laboratorio formando ácidos, cuando escuché unos latidos que jamás se compararían con un latido humano. Un latido que me causaba una extraña sensación dentro de mí. El latido de Nessie. Ella entró y se dirigió al Sr. De Land.

-Mira Jacob, ahí está Nessie -me dijo Brenda.

-Si ya la vi - Brenda era mi compañera de laboratorio, bueno de todas mis clases. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ondeado y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. La habían transferido de un instituto de Florida. Sentarme a su costado era algo que me hacía sentir bien. Tenía los ojos marrones igual a los de Nessie. A veces cuando la miraba tenía que hacerme acordar a mi mismo que ella no era Renesmée. Me quedaba mirándola mucho tiempo hasta que ella me decía que prestara atención a la clase.

Nessie le preguntó al Sr De Land si podía entrar con los chicos nuevos para mostrarles el laboratorio y él asintió con la cabeza y salió. Claro ella iba a estar enseñándoles a los chicos nuevos todo el instituto. No volví a levantar la cabeza hasta que una ráfaga de aire entró por la puerta y se coló entre mi nariz. La arrugué inmediatamente. Era un olor que me era familiar, solo con un poquito de diferencia. Era demasiado dulce y empalagoso y me quemaba la nariz. Levanté la mirada lentamente y la dirigí hacia la entrada del laboratorio. Al lado derecho de la puerta había un chico, tendría 17 o 18 años pero seguro estaba en un grado menor que yo. Lo más resaltante de él: su piel pálida y su absoluta e inigualable belleza. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y un corte muy elegante para mi gusto. Sus ojos eran de color marrón dorado, muy parecido a los de los Cullen, pero un poco más oscuros. En el preciso momento que entró en el salón se quedó rígido, como si alguien hubiera tallado una estatua de mármol en la puerta del laboratorio y la hubiera olvidado ahí.

-Maldito chupasangre -susurré

-¿Qué? -me había olvidado que Brenda estaba a mi costado.

-No nada Brenda, no me hagas caso -ella se volteó e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

A los dos segundos tres chicas entraron, ninguna belleza se les podía comparar a ellas, ni siquiera Rosalie. Tendrían más o menos la misma edad que el chico, tuvieron la misma reacción que el chico, se quedaron rígidas. Dos de ellas se pararon a la izquierda y la otra al lado derecho del chico. Todos tenían la piel pálida, como el mármol. Las dos de la izquierda miraban cautelosamente a todos los estudiantes. Una de ellas, la que se encontraba más lejos del chico estaba haciendo una mueca de asco. Ella era la más alta de todos. Tenía el pelo lacio, de color marrón claro y le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro. Sus ojos eran como los del chico. La que se encontraba a su costado, al lado del chico, tenía el cabello más largo que el de su compañera, de color negro ondeado y definido lo cual hacia resaltar sus ojos que eran un poco más claros que los del chico. Su rostro expresaba serenidad pero también asco. La que se encontraba a la derecha del chico era la que estaba más cerca de él. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, ondeado pero menos que la de cabello negro. Sus ojos eran dorados como la de pelo negro.

_-¡Aj! Asquerosos chupasangres _-pensé

Su mirada estaba impregnada en la del chico, el cual de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarla. Jamás había visto a un vampiro mirar a otro de esa forma. Ni siquiera a Bella y Edward. Ella lo miraba como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ella. Era una mirada que yo conocía pero me resultaba muy raro verla en un vampiro. Así era como yo miraba a Nessie. Miro al chico como si quisiera preguntarle algo y se debatía entre la serenidad y el asco. Y se decidió por el asco porque algo apestaba en el salón. Y claro, ese algo era yo. Un licántropo en un salón con cuatro vampiros y medio. ¿Acaso no bastaba con los Cullen? ¿Tendría que lidiar con más vampiros y soportarlos? Nessie les estaba diciendo donde guardaban los materiales. Pero ellos no le prestaban mucha atención, solo aparentaban. Estaban mirando a todos los alumnos, de carpeta en carpeta, buscando algo o alguien. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me buscaban a mí, por mi olor a licántropo seguro ya me habían reconocido. Los comencé a mirar y me encontré con la mirada de la de pelo negro. La miré con cara de pocos amigos y ella me respondió con una sonrisa seductora pero a la vez malvada.

Desvié la mirada y vi a Nessie. Mientras hablaba miraba al chico. De vez en cuando el volteaba a mirarla y le sonreía, y Nessie se ponía ¿Roja? ¿Por qué? Ella siguió hablando y yo bajé mi cabeza para concentrarme un poco. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada me di cuenta de que el chico no se encontraba al lado de la de pelo marrón oscuro, estaba al lado de Nessie y se estaban riendo juntos de algo que algo que no escuche. La más alta también se reía mirando a Nessie y al chico pero no de felicidad, sino como si hubiese conseguido algo importante. ¿Qué Nessie los acepte? Miré hacia las demás y la de pelo negro le susurraba algo a la de marrón oscuro que al parecer tenía ¿celos? ¡¿De Nessie?! Agudicé mis sentidos auditivos y escuché que la de pelo negro le decía a la de pelo marrón oscuro:

-Tranquila Mel, solo será hasta cumplir la misión, luego todo volverá a ser como antes -Me quedé pensando, tratando de descifrar lo que esa chupasangre le había dicho a su amiga. La de pelo marrón oscuro le respondió:

-Lo sé pero… -vi como ella miraba hacia un punto del salón y los ojos se le salieron de orbitas.

Pero ese punto no era yo. Instintivamente volteé a mirar hacia lo que la había sorprendido y me quede boquiabierto. El rubito ese había deslizado su mano en torno a los hombros de Nessie y la estaba acariciando con sus dedos. Enfurecí y me paré. Todos voltearon a verme. Lo que más quería en ese momento era golpear al chico y romperle la mano. Pero me contuve. Nessie volteó a mirarme por el ruido que hice con mi silla. El chico me miró, me sonrío y sacó su mano del hombro de Nessie. Desvió la mirada hacia los chicos nuevo y les dijo que pasaran a otro salón. Mientras salían del laboratorio, trataba de canalizar mi ira a otra parte. Estaba demasiado furioso. Sentí algo tibio rozar mi mano. Algo que me hizo relajar un poco mis músculos que estaban tensos.

-Jake, cálmate por favor vas a romper la mesa -sin darme cuenta mi mano estaba apretando una esquina de la mesa y la estaba triturando. La mano de Brenda estaba sobre la mía y me acariciaba para que me relaje. Su mano se quedo ahí por un largo tiempo.

-Jacob -me susurró. Me acarició con sus dedos y no retiré mi mano. Por alguna razón el contacto con su piel me calmaba. Afloje mis músculos y Brenda retiró su mano.

Toda la clase estuve distraído. Solo pensaba en ellos. ¿Por qué habían venido? ¿Cuál era esa misión de la que hablaban? ¿Tendría algo que ver conmigo? ¿Conocerían a los Cullen? ¿Me perjudicaría en algo? Entonces me di cuenta que ya no me preocupaba que me respondiera Nessie sino lo que me mortificaba era si podría preguntárselo hoy o cualquier día. Tal vez tendría que callar mis sentimientos para siempre. ¿Por qué pensaba en todo eso? Nessie me había dicho que me quería, pero su mirada, esa mirada con la que miro a ese chupasangre… me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo.

-Jacob ¿Qué te pasa? -me preguntó Brenda preocupada.

-Nada nada, no te preocupes -le respondí

-Es por Renesmée ¿verdad? -no le quise responder esa pregunta- ah eso pensé... Jacob sabes, tal vez no seré una experta ni nada, pero tal vez ella no te quiera a ti de ese modo –la miré con odio- Jacob tienes que entender que no porque tu hayas imprimado en ella signifique que ella…

-¡YA! –grité. Todos voltearon a verme.

-¿Algún problema señor Black?- me dijo el Sr De Land.

-No ninguno.

-Pues no interrumpa mi clase con sus gritos -asentí con la cabeza. Volteé a mirar a Brenda pero me estaba dando la espalda. Alcé mi mano y traté de tocar su hombro y pedirle perdón, pero el timbre sonó y ella se fue corriendo de la clase. Algo le pasaba, ella no era así de irse corriendo de la clase. Tomé mis cosas y fui corriendo detrás de ella. Estaba en el corredor dirigiéndose al patio lateral de instituto.

-¡Brenda! -grité, pero ella ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, por el contrario siguió corriendo más rápido. Eso no era un problema para mí y me tomó solo unos segundos llegar a su lado. La tomé por el brazo y la volteé para que me mirara. Ella bajó la mirada. Estaba llorando.

-Brenda ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, solo déjame sola.

-Claro que no -le dije inmediatamente.

-¡Vete Jacob!- me gritó y me dio un empujón pero no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Está bien me iré pero después de que me digas porque estas llorando.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Es porque te grité?

-En parte

-Bueno perdón -inhalé un poco de aire. Hacía frío- perdóname Brenda, es que yo no sé que me paso yo solo…

-Se cómo te sientes Jake. Tu quieres a alguien pero para esa persona eres solo un amigo, tal vez un mejor amigo. Pero eso no importa porque basta con solo escuchar su voz, pasar momentos juntos aunque sea tan solo cuestión de segundos -la solté y la miré fijamente y me di cuenta. Ella sabía cómo me sentía, porque ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por Nessie.

-Brenda yo…

- Jacob, solo te voy a decir una cosa. Déjala a ella ser feliz con quien ella quiera y tú busca lo mismo para que ya no estés sufriendo más -me quedé petrificado. Ella volteó y se fue.

Ya no tenía ganas de ir a clases así que me escabullí por los arbustos y me senté en una enorme piedra para faltae a Español. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y el timbre del almuerzo sonó cuando menos lo esperaba. Me dirigí a la cafetería. La mesa en la cual Nessie, Seth, Camila y yo nos sentábamos estaba vacía. A lo lejos vi a Seth y Camila dirigirse con sus bandejas hacia nuestra mesa. Seth como siempre no se alejaba de su lado. Desde que él imprimó en ella no se aleja de ella ni un segundo. Ella venía saltando y su pelo lacio marrón oscuro se movía de un lado al otro.

-Hola chicos -los saludé desganado.

-Hola -respondieron al unísono.

-¿Y Nessie?

-Con los nuevos, obvio.

-Camila, ¿tu no estás en el comité con Nessie?

-Si, pero ella fue elegida para guiarlos, que envidia… -dijo mientras su voz se desvanecía lentamente

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Seth rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no los has visto?

-No -respondió Seth- ¿Qué tienen?

-El chico lo tiene todo. Es tan lindo. Como quisiera estar a su lado -suspiró. Seth la miró por un buen rato y ella volteó a verlo.

-Es broma Seth -se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. De repente volteé a ver hacia la puerta de la cafetería y Nessie estaba ahí con los nuevos. Cogieron sus bandejas y se dirigieron a nuestra mesa. Las tres chicas hablaban entre si y el chico hablaba con Nessie.

-Hola chicos -dijo Nessie.

-Hola -respondimos.

-Les voy a presentar a unos amigos. Esta es Danielle -señalo a la chica más alta- ella es Pamela -la de cabello negro- ella es Melanie -la de cabello marrón oscuro- y él es James.

-Hola yo soy Jacob y él es Seth- respondí secamente.

-Hola, yo soy Camila- miré a Seth y estaba paralizado. Tenía la nariz fruncida estaba resoplando.

-Siéntense -dijo Camila. Renesmée se sentó a mi costado. James se sentó al otro costado de Nessie. Después de James estaban Melanie, Pamela y Danielle sentadas en ese orden.

- Nessie -susurré- necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Ahora no Jake, más tarde.

-Pero es urgente…

-¡NO! Más tarde Jacob- me interrumpió y James sonrío. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Después de unos minutos Camilla se atrevió a hablar.

-¿En qué año están?

-Estamos en cuarto -respondió Danielle.

- ¿Son hermanos?

-No -dijo Melanie- somos amigos. Venimos de Italia.

Conversaron entre ellos todo el almuerzo pero ni Seth ni yo dijimos una sola palabra. Estábamos seguros de que eran vampiros pero no sabíamos si eran buenos o malos, cuál era su misión y lo principal si eran Volturis, porque de todo lo que sabía sobre los vampiros no había más aquelarres en Italia. Cuando el almuerzo termino me dirigí a mi salón. No podía concentrarme, trataba de acordarme de algunas historias que había escuchado de los Cullen, pero todo confirmaba que el único aquelarre en Italia era el de los Volturis. Sentí una extraña sensación de deja vu al recordar los ojos de James. De repente todo se aclaro en mi mente. El pelo, los ojos, el color de su piel. Estaba seguro que era el chico de ese sueño en el que Nessie se iba con él. Él era esa sombra por la que dormí con temor, con un mal presentimiento. Yo estaba equivocado, no solo había venido alguien malo, sino habían venido cuatro vampiros a destruir toda mi felicidad, Nessie. En lo único que podía pensar era en que termine las clases para poder hablar con Nessie. Hoy iba a ser el día. Tenía que decirle de una buena vez que la amaba y que solo vivo por ella.

Cruce solo unas cuantas palabras con Brenda. No quería volver a sacar el tema de Nessie y menos con ella. Entonces me acordé que ella me había dicho que sabía como yo me sentía por que ella sentía lo mismo. Traté de distraerme y estuve buscando en el salón quien era esa persona a la cual quería del mismo modo en que yo quería a Nessie, pero Brenda no miraba a nadie constantemente. Tenía una mirada pareja hacia todos lados sin darle una mínima importancia a alguien. No sé porque pero yo había pensado que ella quería a alguien del salón pero por su reacción con todos seguramente me había equivocado. Solo de rato en rato la sorprendía mirándome, seguramente estaba tratando de descifrar como me sentía pero yo no permitiría que eso ocurriera. Su mirada era diferente cuando me miraba. Era una mirada sincera, amable, ella era alguien con la que podía contar. Al fin sonó el timbre de salida, me sentía aliviado. Por fin iba a poder hablar con Nessie a solas, sin vampiros, licántropos ni humanos que me interrumpan. Me despedí de Brenda y salí corriendo hacia mi _locker _para recoger el álbum blanco.

Lo metí a mí mochila y fui corriendo al estacionamiento a esperar a Nessie .Me apoyé en la maletera de su Mercedes S-600 para esperarla, la vi. Quería ir corriendo a abrazarla me resultaba extraño que no la había abrazado ni besado en todo el día, pero no estaba sola, a su costado estaba James, pero ¿y las otras vampiras?, ¿dónde estaban las tres malditas chupasangres? Levanté la mirada y las encontré. Estaban al frente mío al lado de un Audi S5 Cabriolet color plateado. Me quedé boquiabierto al ver el magnífico carro que tenían. No era común encontrar carros así por aquí a menos que se traté de los Cullen.

Seguí sus miradas y me di cuenta que ellas también estaban mirando a James y a Nessie. Danielle y Pamela los miraban con unos ojos y una media sonrisa malvada pero Melanie tenía una mirada que reflejaba celos. Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos y vi como mordía su labio inferior para resistir toda la ira. Una pregunta comenzó a surgir después de ver todas sus reacciones, ¿eran novios Melanie y James? y si no lo eran ella lo amaba sin principio ni final. De repente, las tres voltearon a verme. Melanie cambió la expresión de su mirada, ahora era de amenaza y victoria mientras que Danielle y Pamela me mi miraban con victoria y una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos blanquísimos. Las miré con desprecio y después giré para ver a Nessie y a James en la entrada, pero ya habían comenzado a avanzar.

Se detuvieron en el medio del Audi y del Mercedes. James la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Podía escucharla hiperventilar y sus latidos estaban sin control. Enfurecí, iba ir corriendo y pegarle, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado. Sus manos la soltaron lentamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el Audi. Él se sentó en el asiento del piloto, al costado se sentó Melanie y en la parte trasera Danielle y Pamela. Se marcharon. Nessie seguía sin moverse. Giró lentamente. La vi, tenía una sonrisa muy grande que mostraba alegría, era imposible ocultar tanta alegría así como para mí toda la ira. No le importo mi expresión y vino corriendo me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

-Hola Jacob –dijo aún con su gran sonrisa. Presión un botón de su llave- Sube.

-Gracias Ness –subimos al auto- Ness… tengo algo que decirte.

-¡Ah, verdad! Algo muy importante. Yo también tengo tanto que decirte.

_¿Tanto que decirme? _–pensé- _¿Qué me amaba?_ –Sonreí

-¿En serio?

-Claro vamos a tomar un café para hablar sin que nadie nos escuché.

-OK.

Nessie condujo hasta la cafetería ubicada cerca de su casa. Estacionó al carro y bajé con la mochila decidido a entregarle el álbum. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la parte del fondo de la cafetería, donde nadie nos interrumpiera. Nos tomaron la orden y esperamos que nos la trajeran para que nadie más nos interrumpiera.

-Bueno Nessie –cogí mi mochila y la abrí para sacar el álbum- tengo algo muy importante que decirt…

-¡Ayy, Jacob no puedo más! –me interrumpió- Estoy demasiado feliz– cerré la mochila. Suspiró profundamente y esperó hasta que yo preguntara por qué pero no pude gesticular palabra.

-James es… -suspiró y sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas y su sonrisa creció aún más- es… demasiado ¡LINDO! Es perfecto, su mirada, sus expresiones, me hace sentir diferente. Él es… -siguió hablando pero no quería escucharla. Todo lo que decía era como balas que perforaban mi corazón. Con cada palabra se desgarraba mi corazón. Ella lo tenía y lo hería con cada palabra que decía. Un gran odio comenzó a crecer en mi corazón. Intenté concentrarme en lo que decía y logré escuchar que dijo:

-Él es todo lo que yo esperaba –con esas palabras terminó de destruir mi corazón, ahora estaba hecho trizas pero a pesar de ello cada pedacito de él la seguía amando sin límites.

-¿Jacob está bien? –me preguntó con preocupación

-Si… estoy bien –mi voz era débil apenas audible para un oído humano.

-Bueno y, ¿qué opinas? –preguntó con emoción.

-¿Qué?

-Jake, te acabo de decir que James me invito a salir el viernes, ¿qué le digo?

-¡QUE NO! –grité irritado

-¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó angustiada e intrigada.

-¡¿Porqué?! Haber déjame pensar. Mmm… ¡Ah, ya sé! Porqué es un ¡VAMPIRO! –grité con ira.

-¡Shhhh! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-¡Por el olor!

-¡Deja de gritar! Todos van a voltear a vernos. Además me siento como si Edward me estuviera gritando –el silencio se apoderó de nosotros unos segundo y luego ella dijo:

-Si, son vampiros, y eso qué. Son buenos, yo lo sé.

-¡JA! ¿No son Vulturis?

-No… no lo sé –tartamudeó- Pero…

-Ves –le interrumpí- Si son Vulturis pueden hacerte daño. Es más, por el simple hecho de ser chupasangres pueden hacerte daño.

-Jacob, tranquilízate. No todos los vampiros del planeta quieren hacerme daño, también hay vampiros buenos –recalcó.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que te hagan daño –dije en voz baja mientras el dolor aumentaba. Entonces me di cuenta que aún la amaba.

-Nada me va a pasar, tranquilo. Yo confío en él. Yo… he imprimado en él –dijo de forma irónica y volvió a surgir una sonrisa en su rostro pero mi no me causó gracia- Bueno ¿qué me querías decir?

_Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, eres mi vida, te necesito, yo he imprimado en ti._

_-_No… nada

-Jake me acabas de decir que tenías algo muy importante que decirme.

-No. Ahora sé que no es muy importante -_ importante para ti –pensé._

-Bueno vamos a mi casa para contarle a todos sobre los nuevos –pagué la cuenta y subí a su Mercedes.

Condujo tranquila feliz. Yo tenía en mi cabeza todas las frases, todo lo que pensaba ella de James. Lo mucho que lo quería y lo poco que me quería a mí. En ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, de ese modo dejaría de sufrir. Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y no volvimos a cruzar ni una solo palabra. Bajó del carro, ella siempre tan linda me resultaba imposible creer que ella me había hecho tanto daño, pero aún así no podía odiarla, solo amarla más y más. Ella era un ángel perfecto, ella era mi vida entera… ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si ya mi vida no tenía sentido? ¿Con qué propósito? Ellos eran vampiros pero jamás le harían daño so los Cullen estaban cerca, en todo caso yo era el que estaba en peligro, ¿pero qué importancia tenía mi vida ahora? Ninguna. La acompañé hasta la puerta y dije:

-Bueno Nessie, estoy cansado. Mañana nos vemos –traté de fingir serenidad lo mejor que pude pero creo que no lo logré.

-¿Por qué Jake? –Su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se transformó.

-No me siento bien, necesito pensar, estar solo un momento.

-Pero… ¡quédate!

-¿Para qué? Mañana nos vemos Nessie.

-Es que… ¡NO! ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tu eres muy importante para mí, además que voy a hacer.

-Tus tareas, estudiar, hablar sobre James…

-Pero siempre hacemos las tareas juntos. ¿Por qué te quieres ir hoy tan temprano? –no respondí- ¿Por qué? –_porque necesito pensar porque me duele verte si yo sé que ya te perdí._

-Necesito estar solo para pensar.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar?

-Nessie yo te… ¡no puedo!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? –no respondí

-Oh no ¿Qué hice? –…- ¿Por qué no me respondes?

-¡Ness solo quiero irme a mi casa para poder pensar, estar solo!

-Es por James ¿no? Lo sé por tu mirada –me bufé de su comentario para mentirle.

-Tú eres mi amigo jamás dejaré que te hagan daño, nunca podrás sepárate de mí, no tan fácil.

-Eso dices ahora –susurré

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije que eso dice ahora pero luego ¿qué?!- grité

-Nuca dejaré que alguien te aparte de mía.

-Pues hoy yo no te importaba mucho ¿no?

-¡Él es un amigo como tú! –recalcó.

-Lo sé… -solo un amigo refuté.

-Yo… yo no quise decir eso –tartamudeó- tu eres más que un amigo para mí.

-No Renesmee para ti yo solo soy un amigo en cambio yo si te quiero –dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Jacob yo…

-No digas nada –la interrumpí con delicadeza- Sé que estas confundida. Mañana hablamos. Chau Ness –le di un beso en la frente, di media vuelta y me transformé. Corrí antes de que pueda responderme.

Cuando ya estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Cullen volví a transformarme y caminé a paso normal, humano. Al fin estaba solo. Ella sabía que yo la quería pero no que la amaba, una vez más ella no comprendería. Me detuve. Tanto me había costado decirle lo que sentía para que ella no lo entendiera. Continué camino a casa. Llegué de noche porque me detuve en pensar varias veces. Cené solo. No quería preguntas, fui a mi cuarto y ahí me encerré.

Me eché en la cama y pensé en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en solo un día. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido entregarle el álbum blanco. Dicen que las acciones valen más que mil palabras, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo. Yo le había demostrado mis sentimientos en cada movimiento que daba, con cada respiración, con cada pensamiento pero ella un lo comprendió. Pero quizá solo esa vez hubiese sido mejor recurrir a las acciones. Fui a la sala para ver el álbum, ese que nunca le iba a poder entregar a Nessie. Ahí me decidí, nunca le entregaría el álbum hasta estar 100% seguro de que me quería. Busqué en el sofá, en toda la sala, en toda la casa, pero el álbum no estaba por ninguna parte. En eso me acordé que no había bajado la mochila del carro de Nessie. Seguro todavía estaba allí o tal vez Nessie ya había visto el álbum. Tenía que darme prisa en llegar a su casa. Me convertí y salí corriendo con dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Me ponía más nervioso con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estaba desesperado cuando llegué y mi respiración estaba agitada. Fui directamente al garaje. Estaban estacionados el carro rojo de la rubita, el Porsche de Alice, el Jeep de Emmet, el Volvo del chupasangre, el Ferrari de mi mejor amiga y el Mercedes de mí… de Nessie. Me fijé por la ventana del copiloto pero no hallé mi mochila. Salí decepcionado y angustiado. En eso sentí que alguien estaba muy cerca de mí. Olí su olor, me estremecí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir sin control, nada podía detenerlo.

_Estás alucinando -pensé_

De repente una ráfaga de aire llegó a mi nariz. Si era ella. Sentí su presencia, su ternura tan parecida al de una flor. Volteé y la vi. Nessie estaba parada apenas a dos metros de mí. Tenía los ojos lloroso que mostraban muchas emociones, cariño comprensión, amor… Sus lágrimas de cristal bajaban por sus mejillas rosadas. Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero vi que sostenía algo delicadamente entre sus pálidas manos. Era el álbum. Me puse más nervioso, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente y mi respiración agitada. Bajó la mirada hacia el álbum y oí que dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Por siempre juntos…


	3. Noche Perfecta

**Capítulo III: "Noche Perfecta"**

Hay momentos en los que no estás seguro de que pensar. Momentos en los cuales no distingues el miedo de la felicidad. Momentos en los que no distingues los sueños de la realidad…

Seguro estaba soñando, tenía un ángel frente a mí. Sonreí por lo real de mi sueño. Había soñado muchas veces con ella, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, porque parecía verdad. Me relajé y miré al cielo. Era de noche, con mil estrellas que la alumbraban. Al costado mío la luna. Una luna blanca como la nieve, muy grande, era luna llena. Mi sueño era perfecto, todo era tan real pero no quería engañarme así que cerré los ojos y esperé despertarme. Pero la ansiedad me ganó. Baje la cabeza y vi a mi ángel, tan linda. Quería correr y abrazarla, pero eso sería ir muy lejos porque ella jamás me correspondería, entonces para que hacer más ilusiones, fantasías, sueños. En realidad no quería desperta. Esa noche era fantastica. Era casi perfecta. Ella seguía viendo el álbum, viendo las fotos y podía ver en sus ojos como recordaba todos lo momentos vividos.

-Jake… -hubo un silencio que se prolongó hasta que vi una pequeña gotita brillante que se resbalaba por sus mejillas rosadas. Estaba llorando. NO. Nessie no podía sufrir ni llorar, NO mientras yo estaba con ella. Me di cuenta que estaba despierto.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella. No soportaba verla llorar. Es como si su pena fuera la mía. Tomé el álbum que estaba en sus manos pero lo estaba sujetando fuertemente, pero su fuerza era mínima comparada con la mía. El álbum se fue deslizando lentamente de sus manos hacia las mias. Me miró con furia cuando lo tuve en mis manos y ella me agarró con una mano la muñeca y con la otra agarró el álbum.

-Dámelo –me dijo en voz baja. La voz se le quebró y vi una gotita de cristal recorrer su mejilla.

-No –le dije

-Por favor –me imploró- dámelo –su voz sonaba como un susurro del viento.

-No voy a darte algo que te haga llorar –dije. Me sentía culpable. Jamás hubiera comprado el álbum si hubiese sabido que iba a hacerla llorar.

-Pero no estoy llorando de tristeza sino porq… -se quedó en silencio un segundo. Luego se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos que sostenían el álbum. Sus manos eran pálidas y frías pero no me incomodó- Por favor.

-¿Por qué lloras Nessie? –dije rápidamente. Pero no respondió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque aquí está todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

-Nessie tu también tienes fotos de nosotros –dije con sarcasmo. Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso –dijo muy seria.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? –dije en voz muy baja con miedo a su respuesta pero a la vez con ansiedad- Explícame, por favor.

-Jake… es que me gusta este álbum. Lo quiero.

-¿Por qué lo quie…

-Porque… –me interrumpió- porque cada vez que lo miro… siento que… -se quedó en silencio.

Los nervios me mataban. Quería saberlo aunque lo que diga me mate sin piedad, aunque mate la esperanza que había vuelto a surgir dentro de mi corazón.

-Te siento cerca de mí. Siento que me cuidas. Siento que… siento que soy importante para ti.

-Pero claro que eres importante. Creí que eso era obvio. Si todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti porque eres lo más importante en mi vida –aseguré. Me sentía ofendido.

-¿De verdad te importo tanto Jacob? –preguntó con voz débil.

-Claro que si –alcé mi mano y aparté el mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos. Me acerqué más a ella. Tomé su barbilla y alcé su rostro en dirección al mío. Su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-Jacob ¿me quieres? –preguntó. Su voz reflejaba inseguridad. Tenía los ojos llorosos pero no reflejaban tristeza sino inseguridad. _¿Temor? ¿De qué? –_pensé_- De que la respuesta fuera que no la quería. No eso es imposible yo siempre demostraba todo mi cariño...pero tal vez debería dejarlo más claro…_

-Yo si te quiero Jake –afirmó con una voz de ángel, suave, dulce, delicada…

Era la segunda vez que me decía que me quería. La esperanza que crecía dentro de mi alma cada vez era más grande. El fuego volvió a arder de forma violenta cuando pronunció esas dos palabras –te quiero Jake –mi corazón latía de forma incontrolable, con tal fuerza que se escuchaba cada uno de mis latidos. Pero no era el único que los podía oír, mis latidos tenían eco y también los de Nessie. Se ruborizó.

-Yo también te quiero –mi voz sonaba segura- Nessie yo…yo solamente no te quiero… yo… yo te amo- su mirada estaba fija en la mía y la mía en la suya. Tenía un brillo especial, pensé que se iba a ponerse a llorar, pero era de felicidad.

Miré al cielo ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería? Me quedé en silencio para escuchar su respuesta. Quería escucharla decir que ella también me quería, pero yo sabía que tal vez esa no sería su respuesta. Yo sabía que ella podía rechazarme. Al pensarlo el corazón comenzó a dolerme, como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran traicionado y me estremecí al pensarlo. Después de que me rechazara ¿qué pasaría entre nosotros? Nada sería como antes, de eso estaba seguro. Todo sería un simple recuerdo, el pasado. Sin darme cuenta esta sensación provocó que mi mirada bajara. Me di cuenta que ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y más cerca de mí. Muy cerca. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el suyo comenzó a arder. Casi todo el cuerpo me ardía. Volví a alzar la mirada. Era una noche con mil estrellas brillantes. La luna era testigo de mi confesión y de todas las noches que pasaba pensando en Nessie.

Pero algo a lo que temía sucedió. Sus manos, que sujetaban la mías, se deslizaron lentamente hasta soltarlas…. Esta era la respuesta que tanto esperaba, estaba seguro. Me rechazó. Todo el amor que tenía se convirtió en tristeza, nostalgia. Todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos jamás volvería a suceder porque ella no me quería o por lo menos no como yo a ella. Muchas imágenes de lo que pudo haber sido vinieron a mi mente, los dos caminando por la playa cogidos de la mano mirando el atardecer o besándonos bajo la luna llena. Mi corazón estaba delirando, cada vez latía más lento porque estaba muriendo por su rechazo. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y tratar de dejar de sufrir. No quería que ella me vea de esta forma porque se sentiría culpable y yo la amaba tanto que no podía verla sufrir nunca. Escuché como mi corazón agonizaba.

-Jake mírame –bajé la mirada pero no abrí los ojos. Sentí una leve caricia en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos. Sus manos suaves tiernas que estaban entrono a mi cuello hicieron que mi cabeza bajara. Me encontré con su mirada. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con más fuerza. Acercó su rostro y sentí su respiración en mi cara. Como un suave susurro del viento oí que me dijo:

-Te quiero Jake.

Alzó aún más su rostro. Sus manos que estaban enrolladlas en mi cuello se soltaron y quedaron una a cada lado de mi cara. Con un poco de fuerza logró atraerla hacia ella. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Era una fuerte tentación besarla, pero tenía que controlarme. Cerré los ojos para pensar claramente. De repente sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos y ella había cerrado los suyos. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y la atraje aun más hacia mí. Apreté mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Tanto tiempo había sonnado con esto y ahora estaba pasando. No podía controlarme y la bese. No podía controlarme. Ella retrocedió pero yo me acerqué más. Hizo lo mismo tres veces más pero a la cuarta nos chocamos contra un árbol. Ya no podía retroceder más, así que me acerqué aún más a ella. Fuimos una sola persona por unos minutos. Solo estábamos Nessie y yo en ese momento, en esa noche perfecta. Era el momento que siempre había esperado. No quería detenerme y al parecer a ella no le incomodaba mas bien le gustaba… Así que la presioné contra el árbol y comencé a besarla con más fuerza. Sus brazos ya no estaba en mi cuello sino en mi pecho desnudo. Me empujaba para que ya no la besara, pero al final se rindio y comenzó a subir lentamente sus manos otra ves hacia mi cuello. Había pasión y amor por todos lados. Sus manos estaban soldadas a mi cuello y la mías a su cintura. Ella me presionaba contra sus labios para que no dejara de besarla y yo la presionaba contra mí para que nunca se fuera. De pronto sentí que algo helado en mi brazo me jaló.

-¡¿Qué haces chucho estúpido?! –me gritó Rosalie. Emmet la estaba sujetando por la cintura para que no se avalanchara sobre mí. La mire con furia por haber interrumpido ese momento tan importante, pero luego sonreí con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¡Suéltala! –grito, logró liberarse, corrió hacia mí y me empujó. Caí al piso con fuerza. Sin querer Nessie cayó encima de mí. Todavía tenía mis brazos en torno a su cintura. La miré estaba llorando, Rosalie la jaló y la abrazó.

-Nessie ¿estás bien? –Rosalie hizo una pausa- ¡Nessie que demo…! –Volteó a mirarme con ira . Yo ya estaba de pie otra vez y recostado sobre el árbol.

-Rose deja a Nessie en paz –la interrumpió Emmet con voz sarcástica- ¡¿no ves que está ocupada?! –Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nessie entra a la casa ¡AHORA! –gritó Rosalie aún con la mirada fija en Emmet y señaló la puerta.

-Pero Rose estoy seguro que Nessie preferiría que nosotros no vayamos para que siga con Jac…

-¡Emmet! –gritó Rosalie.

-¡¿Qué?! Es verdad ¡no es cierto mi niña, ¡Uy! Perdón, Nessie? –dijo de forma sarcástica. Nessie se ruborizó. Yo quería saber si ella preferiría que me vaya o que me quedara, yo haría lo que ella me pida, pero en verdad quería escuchar un SI.

-¡Por favor, Emmet! –dijo Rosalie- ¡Y tu chucho, vete de una vez! –Iba a responderle pero escuché que alguien me interrumpió:

-¡No! –era Nessie- No quiero que se vaya- JA! _Toma eso rubita hueca._-pensé. Al mirar a Nessie mi corazón latía con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza agachada. Su pelo cubría sus ojos. Entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía.

-¡JA! Ves Rose yo tenía razón –dijo Emmet- Ellos quieren estar solitos –Nessie se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

-Voy a traer tu mochila Jake –dijo Nessie sin alzar la mirada. Comprendí de inmediato que no era el mejor momento para seguir y asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero nooo –dijo Emmet con ironía- ¿Por qué "Jake" tiene que irse? –Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. Nessie quería responderle pero la rubita le señaló la puerta. Nessie fue corriendo y en un segundo estuvo de nuevo con nosotros.

Cuando volvió nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Apreté mis manos con fuerza y me di cuenta que ya no tenía el álbum conmigo. Bajé la mirada y comencé a buscarlo. Ella se dio cuenta y lo buscó con la mirada como yo. En mi mente traté de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo tenía en mis manos. La última vez fue justo antes de que… nos besáramos. Al tomar a Nessie por la cintura solté el álbum sin darme cuenta. Entonces escuché una risotada. Me estremecí y Nessie se quedó rígida mirando a Emmet. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con lo que temía.

-"Por siempre juntos" –dijo Emmet en voz alta y burlona. Tenía los ojos fijos en el álbum y con una gran sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus dientes blancos y filudos…

Escuché un "no" por una voz débil que se confundía con el viento, era Nessie. Seguía rígida y ruborizada. Fijé mi mirada en ella esperando a que ella levantara la suya y se encontrara con la mía pero no lo hizo. Emmet había comenzado a ver las fotos atentamente, mientras Rosalie y Nessie seguían en estado de shock, pero la barbie por la furia. Pasaron unos segundo y Emmet ya había visto casi todo el álbum. Yo seguía recostado encima del árbol con la mirada fija en Nessie esperando a que levantara la mirada. De pronto vi que la rubita con un solo tirón jaló el álbum de las manos de Emmet.

-Como dije ya es tarde –dijo en voz alta seca, con furia- ¡Es mejor que te vayas de una buena vez, perro! –alzó un poco más la voz. Esperé a que Nessie se negara pero no lo hizo. Era lo correcto así ella podría pensar y yo también.

-Si ya es tarde –dije después de un largo silencio un poco incómodo. Me acerqué a Nessie y la tomé por la cintura. La arrastré rápidamente hacia mí. Alcé su barbilla, quería besarla pero se ruborizó. Bajó la cara y la besé en la frente- Chau Nessie – me acerque a su oido y le susurre- ahora sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Te amo y jamás dejare que algo malo te suceda, así tenga que dar mi vida por eso.- cuando dije eso Nessie me abrazo y comenzó a llorar otra ves. Rosalie me empujó de improviso con tanta fuerza que nos separó. Quedé a unos metros de Nessie y la rubita.

-Ten llévate esto –me lanzó el álbum con fuerza, furia, ira, iba a toda velocidad. Lo cogí.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo estaba viendo las fotos. Damelo, mañana te lo entrego Jacob, quiero ver si en alguna salgo yo, porque por lo que voy viendo todo es Nessie y tú, solo los dos -dijo Emmet. El tono burlón de su voz también se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡Chau Jacob! –gritó Rosalie mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmet.

-Nessie, hummm... esto es tuyo –extendí la mano y le alcancé el álbum. Ella lo tomó, y lo me miro con unos ojos llenos de dolor. Como si no hubiese querido haber escuchado algo que le dije. –di media vuelta y me transformé. Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Mientras me iba, podía escuchar como la rubita le decía algo a Emmet, pero no presté atención.

Llegué a mi casa. Billy no estaba, seguro estaba en casa de Charlie viendo el partido de fin de temporada. Estaba solo o eso creí…

-¡Ah! Hola Jake… ¿hace cuanto llegaste? –dijo Rachel. Levanté la mirada y encontré a mi hermana sentada en el sofá rodeada por los brazos de Paul que se la estaba comiendo a besos. Al verme se sentó derechito y siguió viendo tele. No me fijé muy bien en lo que estaban viendo. Desde que salían juntos Paul no la dejaba sola ni un minuto pero me daba cosas ver a mi amigo devorándose a besos a mi hermana. Lo tenia que ver en todo momento porque siempre estaba con ella. Cuando ella tuvo que decidir si irse o quedarse ella eligió quedarse y a los únicos que les agradó esta decisión fue a Paul y a mi papá.

-Hola, hola Paul.

-Hola Jacob.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó mi hermana. Más que mi hermana parecía mi madre haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida personal. Yo nunca había tenido que responder a un interrogatorio, Billy jamás lo hacía porque desde que ella se estableció me estaba acostumbrando.

-Acabo de llegar estaba…

-En casa de Nessie –terminó Paul muy seguro.

-Sí.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mi hermana. Como uno no puede tener secretos con su media naranja y ella era mi hermana sabía perfectamente todo lo que yo sentía por Nessie. _¿Cómo sabía ella que algo había cambiado?_ – pensé. Cuando estaba en forma lobo había verificado varias veces que estuviera solo, y si lo estaba- No me mires así. Sé que algo pasó por tu cara. Cuéntame –sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Era peor que una madre porque ella sabía todo lo que pasaba con tan solo preguntárselo a Paul.

-No pasó nada…

-Bueno si no me quieres contar no hay problema. Paul me lo contará más tarde –me quedé boquiabierto y miré fijamente a Paul que tenía una cara de culpa.

-Vamos Jacob cuéntale. Aunque no es difícil imaginarse qué pasó con esa sonrisa tan grande con la que llegaste. ¿Le dijiste que la querías?

-¿Se lo dirías? ¿A pesar que yo tu amigo te pidiera que me guardes el secreto? –pregunté indignado por la respuesta.

-Jacob tú le contarías cualquier cosa a Nessie –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, me quedé en silencio. Yo le contaría TODO a Nessie- Entonces ¿por qué me reprochas a mí? –me tranquilicé, respiré hondo y traté de pasar la traición de uno de mis amigos por alto.

-Si le dije que la amaba.

-Pero no que imprimaste en ella –intervino Rachel. Ella siempre tan pesimista, pero yo nunca había querido decirle eso. Sonreí en mi interior pues ella pensaba que para que Nessie me hiciera caso sería necesario que le digiera todo y esta vez la sabelotodo estaba equivocada. Luego pensé un poco más en su pregunta.

-No, eso sería como comprometerla y yo quiero que ella elija si quiere o no estar conmigo –dije en voz clara, como si me hubiera ofendido como si yo fuera capaz de hacer algo tan bajo para que Nessie estuviera conmigo.

-Y luego ¿qué? Te viniste para acá, no te dijo nada, no te siguió, ¡nada! –comenzó a alterarse Rachel. Se le veía la preocupación. Mi relación con Nessie era como su novela preferida. Siempre esperaba saber todo y por mi desgracia sabía todo.

-Luego… -suspiré de todos modos todos se iban a enterar así qué…- luego nos besamos –los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin poder pronunciar palabra por más que lo intentaron. Quería estar solo y recordar mi noche perfecta me dirigí a mí cuarto. Los dos me siguieron con la mirada hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Me encerré.

Me eché a mi cama con los brazos bajo mi cabeza y me puse a pensar en lo que sucedería mañana pero no podía concentrarme. ¿Qué cambiaría entre nosotros? Bueno de algo estaba seguro, todo sería mucho mejor de lo que había sido hasta entonces. Estaba contento y muy cansada pero la alegría no me dejaba dormir. Cerraba los ojos para que el cansancio llegara hasta ellos pero cada vez que los cerraba solo podía ver el rostro más dulce que jamás haya existido. Luego de unos cientos de intentos logré quedarme profundamente dormido. Dormí sin problemas sin pesadillas. Tuve un sueño diferente. Yo estaba leyendo un libro en mi cuarto, tirado en la cama. Era de noche y me dio hambre. Salí a la cocina y me encontré con todos. Embry, Paul con Rachel, Sam con Emily, Quil con una chica muy simpática, tal vez había seguido mi consejo que hace tanto tiempo le había dado de salir con otras chicas hasta que Claire creciera, Seth y Camila y al costada de ella estaba Nessie. Me detuve para apreciarla muy bien. Estaba más linda que nunca. Con sus rizos color bronce totalmente definidos por toda su cara. Sus ojos color chocolate me veían muy fijamente a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto todos sus dientes blancos. Me di cuenta que faltaba Leah y Paul. ¿Dónde estarían? Todos se veían contentos. Estábamos celebrando pero yo no sabía qué.

-Quil, Claire, vengan para tomarnos una foto –gritó Paul que estaba abrazando a mi hermana. La chica tan linda que estaba al costado de Quil era Claire. Se parecía mucho a pequeña Claire solo que ahora no andaba encima de Quil para recoger piedras de colores sino que estaba a su costado rodeada por la cintura por Quil. Se les veía muy bien juntos. Él nunca más sería su niñero sino que ahora sería su compañero su novio.

-Vengan todos –gritó Claire y nos animó a seguirlos. Todos se pusieron en posición para la foto pero yo no podía descifrar que estábamos celebrando, me quedé rígido.

-Jacob, ven tu también –me dijo Seth- qué te pasa, amigo ven. Seguía rígido pero no por temor sino por incertidumbre. Vi como Nessie salió detrás de Seth y se aproximó hacia mí.

-Ven Jake –me dijo Nessie con una voz dulce. Tomó mi mano y me jaló suavemente hacia donde estaban todos. En ese momento no me importaba lo que estábamos celebrando lo que importaba era que estaba con Nessie. Siempre que estuviera con ella sería completamente feliz. Me planté en suelo y obligué a que se detuviera. La jalé hacia mí y rodeé su cintura con un brazo. La aproximé a mí y con la otra mano alcé su barbilla. Ella se empinó y nos besamos delante de todos. Cuando la besé todos desaparecieron, solo estábamos los dos solos. Pero cuando nos detuvimos me di cuenta que todos nos estaban viendo boquiabiertos. No me importó ellos sabía muy bien que era lo que yo sentía por Nessie y no tenía por qué darles explicaciones. Todos se sintieron incómodos menos yo, incluyendo a Nessie y comenzaron a reírse con una risita incómoda.

En eso vi que la puerta se abría. Pude reconocer a mis dos amigos. A los dos que faltaban, Leah y Jared.

-Hola chicos ya llegamos –dijo Leah.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Rachel.

-Bien al final pudimos encontrarla –contestó Jared.

-¿Le explicaron que Nessie es amiga nuestra y que jamás le haría daño? –preguntó Camila.

-Si ya le explicamos todo y lo ha entendido a la perfección –aseguró Jared.

-Yo jamás le haría daño a ningún amigo de Jacob –dijo Nessie con voz tímida, avergonzada. Sentí su contacto frío en mi brazo y enrolló los suyos alrededor del mío. Volteé y le acaricié la mejilla muy suavemente.

-Lo sé –dije con voz segura porque lo estaba. Ella jamás le haría daño a nadie.

-Si, siento no querer oír sus explicaciones pero estaba muy asustada –dijo una voz que no conocía. Olfateé y me di cuenta de que no era humano ni vampira, ella era como yo. La oí aproximarse hacia la puerta. Estaba atrás de Jared y no había intervenido hasta entonces. Salía de su escondite muy lentamente. Cuando por fin la iba a poder ver bien una luz muy brillante y cegadora apareció en la puerta. Me tapé los ojos para que la luz no me dañara y oí que Leah dijo:

-No te preocupes Veronica nadie te culpa.


End file.
